CJ's Concussion
by Starship Gazer
Summary: Set after Opposites Attract, part one, CJ finally senses he's not wanted and tries to leave, while the Hennessy tries to change his mind, their attempts cause him to get a concussion. 8 simple rules fic. chapter 2 up!
1. chapter one

I guess this is where I can put 8 Simple Rules until Fanfiction.net decides to put one up on the TV shows page. This is set right after the episode Opposites Attract, Part One.  
  
I've revised this.  
  
Thank you to April and Marcie for their kind reviews! This is for both of you, hope you like!  
  
"You sent C.J. to Canada for aspirin, on valentines day? Dad, why on earth would you do that to him?" asked Cate. Jim shifts slightly in his chair.  
  
"The kid looked like he needed to get out." Jim answers simply.  
  
"You just wanted him out." Cate says leaving the room. An angry C.J. bursts through the kitchen, and throws the bottle of aspirin at Jim missing him completely. Frustrated, he picks the bottle and gives it to Jim, then storms upstairs.  
  
"Guess the pain in my ass is back." Mumbles Jim.  
  
(Dinner Time)  
  
Rory is playing with his food, Bridget is discussing her new crush, Jeremy with Kerry, Kate and Jim are talking about Kate's job, and C.J. isn't eating.  
  
"CJ, is anything wrong, you've been kind of quiet ever since you came back from the Northern Border." Rory asks trying to keep a straight face. CJ gives him a fake smile and stands up.  
  
"Actually, I have an announcement, that you all have been waiting to hear." CJ says, his eyes focused on Jim.  
  
"You're leaving?" jokes Jim.  
  
"Dad!" says Cate in a warning voice.  
  
"Actually Aunt Cate, Grandpa has it right." CJ says, sitting back down.  
  
"What?" exclaims Rory.  
  
"Dude, you'll do fine without me." CJ says.  
  
"So, you're really leaving? This isn't some cruel, early April fool's thing?" asked Kerry.  
  
"I've been your burden long enough, I'll be leaving as soon as dinner is over." CJ explained.  
  
"CJ, this is kind of........unexpected, but you don't have to leave, no one's making you leave." Cate said. CJ holds up a hand in protest.  
  
"Say no more, Auntie Cate, I get your drift, I'll leave right now. Buh-bye." CJ says and leaves the table, and goes outside.  
  
"Dad, Rory, Kerry, Bridget, come on we have to stop him." Cate says in a bored voice. No one gets up.  
  
"Well, Cate if the kid wants to leave...."Jim starts.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't want to stay." mentions Kerry  
  
"Now!" Cate says in a stern voice. The kids and Jim grumble as they get up and follow Kate out the kitchen door. They see CJ putting his sleeping bag into his van, ready to go.  
  
"CJ, we don't want you to go." Cate says taking his sleeping bag from him. CJ raises his eyebrows at her, and slowly turns to the rest of the family.  
  
"What do you mean by 'we'?" asks CJ, glaring at Jim.  
  
"She means only her." Jim mumbles. CJ nodded and tried to pull his sleeping bag from Cate's hands, but she held on.  
  
"CJ, no one wants you to go." Cate reassures him.  
  
"Yes they do!" he replies in a high voice, and tugs as hard as he can at the sleeping bag. He does an extra hard tug, finally getting the sleeping bag from his aunt, but by going this he hit his head extremely hard against his car door. 


	2. chapter 2

I guess this is where I can put 8 Simple Rules until Fanfiction.net decides to put one up on the TV shows page. This is set right after the episode Opposites Attract, Part One.  
  
I've revised this.  
  
Thank you to April and Marcie for their kind reviews! This is for both of you, hope you like!  
  
"Ow!" CJ exclaimed as he slid to the ground. He held his hand to his head, as Cate and the rest of the family rushed over.  
  
"CJ are you all right?" Cate asked worryingly. CJ looked up at his aunt and started laughing.  
  
"Sure Antie Cate! Let's make some dinner, you want macaroni? I'll fire up the grill!" CJ said leaving his sleeping bag on the ground going into the house. Confused, Cate instantly followed him.  
  
"Is it just me or is CJ acting weirder than usual." Rory asked.  
  
"Oh who can tell, maybe when he melted our toys some fumes went into his head causing him to never think clearly. I'm sure it's quite natural." Bridget states in a superior voice.  
  
"Yeah and you should know, Miss queen of nail polish." Kerry mutters following he mother into the house.  
  
"Ok, you know it not like my fault you never try it, maybe it will help your attitude!" Bridget said following her.  
  
"CJ are you sure you're all right, you took a nasty blow to your head, maybe I should check it out just to be positive." Cate said  
  
"No. You're not touching my head, this head belongs to me! You're head belongs to you, and I belong to my head!" CJ said loudly.  
  
"CJ how many fingers am I holding up" Cate said holding up3 fingers.  
  
"47." Answered CJ picking up the macaroni box, and dumping the contents on the floor.  
  
"It's snowing!" he shouted laughing at the scene. The rest of the Hennessey family looked at CJ with a scared expression.  
  
"What? What did I do?" CJ said as he started crying.  
  
"CJ how exactly do you feel?" Cate asked. CJ stopped crying and looked back up at her.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"HOW DO YOU FEEL?" Kerry yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Um....water!?" CJ said getting a glass.  
  
"Ok, no, come on CJ, upstairs come on." Said Cate helping CJ to walk.  
  
"He's not sleeping up sleeping in one of our rooms is he?" Bridget asked.  
  
"He's not going to sleep, he has a concussion, hopefully a mild one." Said Cate disappearing up the stairs. 


End file.
